


Azalea Potter and the Basilisk's Revenge

by Ash_Gunns



Series: Azalea Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Gunns/pseuds/Ash_Gunns
Summary: "𝔼𝕟𝕖𝕞𝕚𝕖𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣...𝕓𝕖𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕖"..........................Spending the summer with the Dursleys was never the best for the Potter children, it never truly felt like the home they were used to. With the new school year coming, the youngest Potter finds that life isn't as pretty as the colorful imagines her parents paint for her. But what if that was never supposed to be the cheerful glowing energy that drew people to the great school of Hogwarts?Walking the halls, Azalea will soon realize that the fame and glory of a name can only get you so far. So when given her chance, will she take it and face the truth? Or forever hide in the shadowy pits of her brother's legacy?
Series: Azalea Potter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034604
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: The Family Who Survived

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning! This is not at all canon. This story will basically break canon in more ways than one and rewrite the stories if Lily and James had survived. I do not own any characters outside Azalea Potter, they are owned by JK Rowling. I in no way support her but I love this series with all my heart.)

_**-October 31, 1991-Godric's Hollow-** _

Silence. The moment was silent after the bright green light rang out through the streets of Godric's Hollow. The world cheering in the distance as the battle had finally ended. The Dark Lord was but a mere memory now to those who knew of the war, leaving thousands of wizards and witches alike to celebrate. It was finally over, but not for the Potters.

See, a strange thing had happened that night in Godric's Hollow, even with the attack and being in the state they were in, the family of three managed to survive. Barley grasping onto what thread of life they had, they knew they would make it through what had occurred that night. 

Holding her son tight, Lily slowly tried making her way downstairs to her husband. His body was sitting against the wall, his eyes holding the same determination that they held when the Dark Lord opened the door. Knowing they were in no state to apparate, Lily sat down next to him and just held their son close, covering the new scar on his forehead that marked the day they survived. Hoping, praying for someone to find them and save them since they had no energy to do it themselves. 

A thud was heard from the main room, Lily raising her wand with a shakey hand before her eyes met those of a giant. Alongside him was a smaller male, his black hair disheveled as he clearly had just woken up. Not a single word was spoken between the four adults as the smaller male crouched down to brush back Lily and James' hair to see their eyes. 

"I've got him now, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Hagrid is going to take you both to St.Mungo's and you'll be up and moving in no time." He said, resting his hand atop Lily's, who gently squeezed it. After lifting the smaller boy from his mother's arms, Sirius stood up and took a step back as James softly thanked him with what voice he had left. "Hagrid, take my bike, it'll be quicker and with your luck, Lily and James will both be able to fit in the sidecar without being injured further." 

With a silent nod, Hagrid helped lift up James into his arms and before long, the once warm embrace of the Potter home was taken by the cold winds of fall. Sirius was left to bring Harry home, knowing one day his family would truly need him and he would be there.

Visiting the hospital days later, Sirius was escorted into a small room where both Lily and James laid resting though something was off about the room. Sirius' eyes scanned both beds before his eyes landed on a small baby girl in the corner of the room. The wires and machines attached to her were keeping her alive but it wasn't that that stood out to him, but instead the name on a notecard right next to her.

\-- _November 3, 1981--Azalea Sirius Potter--_


	2. Chapter Two: The Surprising Summer Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! This is not at all canon. This story will basically break canon and rewrite the stories if Lily and James had survived. I do not own any characters outside Azalea Potter, they are owned by JK Rowling. I in no way support her but I love this series with all my heart.)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone could tell you that the Potters never had a rather good relationship with the Dursleys. But given how this was the first proper summer where they would be together, Lily wanted her children to make a better impression than they did last year.

Standing in the living room, the two potter children were given odd looks as their uncle prepared his son for the other guest, who was said to be arriving soon. It felt quite sudden for their uncle to invite someone else over since to their knowledge the two had planned for only dealing with one family this evening, so while their parents were out with Petunia getting the last minute goods, the two would have to listen as their uncle Vernon rambled on. 

"And what will you two be doing?" He asked, his gaze sharpening with a distaste for the two children. Though as Harry began to try and speak, Azalea cut him off by answering first.

"Oh, we'll be in the guest room, making no noise and pretending we don't exist so you can impress your friends." Seeing as Vernon was satisfied with her answer, he went back to fixing Dudley's suit, which seemed to be passed down as it was a bit bigger on him than he would normally wear. As for the Potter children, they wore basic attire. Nothing too extreme in case they did come downstairs and interrupt the dinner party.

Walking from the small living room, the siblings whispered about how the night would go, knowing any visit here ended in someone yelling or throwing a fit. Though it wouldn't truly be a Dursely-Potter Dinner Party if someone didn't get mad, knowing their father was already nearing his breaking point when it came to being around Lily's family. Always nitpicking at their private life, trying to find some way to make an argument break out. The youngest potter faintly remembered one summer where her father threatened to blow up Mr.Dursley after being called a complete weakling and utter twat. 

But there wasn't much the pair could do about their uncle's actions towards their parents. Not only were they underage, but if either one of them were caught using magic it would be hell for their parents to explain to the ministry in court. But seeing as James was already fighting a battle in court for the release of a close friend of theirs, it would be an added burden the two did not wish to put on their father.

"It's ridiculous! He invites us over only to shove mum and dad off to the store with Aunt Petunia and us up into Dudley's old room." Harry pushed over a book with his foot before he sat on the old bed. 

"It could be worse, he could have locked us in the broom closet or made us his servants." Azalea joked as she took a bow in front of her brother. "Mr.Dursley, My good sir, shall I get you more wine, or are you still snacking on those snacks Mrs.Dursley says she made from scratch?" She mocked as she got her brother to chuckle.

"Alright alright, I guess this is better than that. I just...it's my birthday and none of my friends have sent me any letters. I just..."Harry let out a long sigh as he laid back on the cold blankets, his younger sister sitting on a random chair near the window. 

"Trust me, they probably just had busy summers and can't write. I mean they are your best friends, they wouldn't miss a chance to write to you would they?" She asked, hearing a soft thudding coming from a closet as the siblings turned their heads in unison toward the door. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the closet as if a thin twelve-year-old boy would scare whatever was in there with just a magical stick. Azalea on the other hand grabbed the item closest to her, which so happened to be an old baseball bat Dudley had when he 'suddenly became interested in the sport' but never truly picked it up.

Turning to her brother, Azalea nudged her head towards the closet door as her hands fixed their grip. "Are you opening it or am I?" She whispered, watching as her brother shrugged. The two walked closer to the wardrobe, Azalea's hand reaching out to pull the door open when a scrawny almost elf-like creature came tumbling out to her feet.

"Harry Potter--"The creature began as Azalea took a swing with the bat, watching as the wooden bat sent the elf flying into the bed. 

"Azalea!" Harry scolded as Azalea raised the bat and aimed it at the small creature, who seemed to be trying to apologize. "You nearly killed him!"

"That thing jumped at me! It looked just like that thing on Gremlins, and we both knew what they were like. Evil creatures that you never fed after midnight, I'm guessing Dudley fed this one." She whispered as her tone cautious of the creature before her as the two watched as it stood up. 

"Dobby is not a gremlin, Dobby is merely a house-elf." The house-elf, Dobby, said as Azalea lowered her bat. Unlike her brother, who oftentimes looked like a split image of their father, She wore her red hair in a messy bun. Often times, Azalea was mistaken for her mother, but her eyes were a rich hazel like her father. So when Dobby looked between the two, he could tell which one he was looking for from the description he had heard.

"Dobby? I'm sorry, but now is not the best time for us to be meeting a...uh house-elf." He explained as Azalea covered her ears at the sound of their aunt's clearly fake laugh. "But if you don't mind us asking, why are you here?"

"Well...Dobby has come to tell you...well this story is quite long, Dobby wonders where he should even begin."Dobby said as Azalea lowered the bat in hand down to her side as she pulled out a small chair. 

"Well, sit then. It'll get--"

" _Sit_!?" The House-elf wailed as he burst into loud uncontrollable tears. Azalea turned her head to the door as she waited for Harry to calm the house-elf down. 

"I'm terribly sorry if my sister offended you, she's not used to being around other people very often." Harry apologized as Dobby rubbed away the tears from his eyes. 

"Dobby is not offended, Dobby just never been asked to sit with a witch as an equal." 

"You must have met some terrible wizards and witches then, huh Gremlin?" Azalea asked as she watched Dobby shake his head before grabbing the lamp and slamming his head into it. It looked absolutely insane watching a house-elf beat himself up over something like this.

"Hey Hey! Stop it, would you? What's the matter with you?" Harry asked as he pulled the lamp away, watching as Dobby shook his head with large watery eyes. 

"Dobby must not speak ill about his family. Dobby must punish himself for even thinking such a thing." The House elf seemed to curl up, hitting his hand into the side of his head trying to punish himself but was soon stopped by Azalea.

"Look, I have no idea what you are but unless we can help you, you need to stay quiet so our uncle doesn't get annoyed with us," Azalea whispered, covering her nose at the smell of the pillowcase, that clearly must have never been washed before. "Besides, I really don't think you would want our help--"

"Not your help, Harry Potter's! Dobby has heard of how brave and great he is from his master. Dobby knows if Harry potter can help, it will surely make everything better." He said but Azalea couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain inside her. Of course, he needed only Harry's help, it was always Harry getting to do an help everyone. "Dobby has heard of his triumphs over You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" The siblings said in unison as the elf began to freeze up, throwing his hands over his ears as he shook his head. "Sorry! I know a lot of people don't like his name--My friend Ron..." Azalea watched as her brother's worried expression faded to a frown. She knew it was hard when none of his friends bothered to write to him, though she never truly understood why it was a big deal. Maybe it was because her only friend was put in Azkaban three years prior, or maybe it was because she hadn't yet met anyone her age she really liked.

"Dobby has heard of Harry Potter's kindness...but never imagined someone as warm and brave to actually offer to help Dobby." The two watched as the house-elf moved to stand in front of both of them. "It's hard for Dobby to say this but... _Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizarding this year_."

Not go back? As much as anyone else knew that's all Harry ever talked about. It was a home away from home for him, and soon to be one where his sister would be learning. But what took him by surprise was when Azalea let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. 

"Look, Gremlin, I love that you are trying to look for Harry, I really do, but that's not gonna happen. My brother feels the best when he's surrounded by his friends and people who love him in Gryffindor, besides he needs to show me around still for my first year." Azalea explained as she crouched down to be eye level with Dobby, which made her a bit weirded out.

"If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in grave danger!" Dobby insisted as he tried walking around, brushing her off as if she didn't get a say in the matter.

"Why? Does this have to do with You-Know who?" Harry asked as Dobby shook his head, his eyes wide as Harry sighed. "It's always to do with him, I don't know any other reason I would be in danger at Hogwarts."

"Maybe that Blonde boy you told me about just wants his moment to bask in the glory you leave behind." Azalea joked, but when both her brother and Dobby seemed to ignore her joke, Azalea rolled her eyes and laid back against the wall. Harry went to speak, trying to ask more about the situation when the room fell silent. 

Breaking the silence as Vernon's voice could be heard all the way from downstairs. "Dudley must have left that silly drama show of his on upstairs, excuse me while I go turn it off." 

Panicking, Harry stuffed Dobby into the wardrobe before Azalea turned to face the door as it opened to reveal a red-faced Vernon. "What...the devil are you both doing up here?! Keep it down or your parents won't find any spell to undo what I've done to the two of you." 

Slamming the door shut, Harry let Dobby out of the wardrobe as Azalea let out a sigh of relief. "See what we would be living with if we took your advice? These people are nut jobs, Aunt Petunia can barely hold herself together looking at me how do you think a whole school year is gonna be like?" She asked as Dobby shook his head. 

"Besides, I have _friends_ I need to get back to!" Harry continued as Dobby stumbled backward into the dresser. 

"Friends....that don't even _write_ to Harry Potter?" Harry furrowed his brows as he stepped forwards, holding out his hand. 

"Dobby....how do you know that?" He asked as Azalea picked back up the bat she left against the wall and stared down at Dobby. 

"Harry Potter mustn't be mad at Dobby. Neither can Azalea Potter. Dobby believed if...Harry Potter thought his friends had... _forgotten_ him...he wouldn't.."

"Dobby...My letters, now." He said as the house-elf drew a stack of letters from the old pillowcase. Azalea quickly snatched them up as she looked through them. Making out a couple of names Harry had mentioned, including Ron and Hermione, Azalea turned to her brother and nodded.

"Yeah...these seem like they were written ages ago! The envelope on this one even has been burnt a bit on the edge." She snickered as she turned to her brother who was visibly annoyed. "Oh come, you aren't actually going to listen to the Gremlin and stay home are you?"

"You have to! If not you will be in grave danger, both of you." Dobby repeated as the letters vanished from Azalea's hands and back into his as he turned to Harry. "You must promise Dobby you won't return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

"Dobby, give me my letters, Hogwarts is my home I'm not just going to leave it." Harry took a step forwards, though it was the wrong choice to make as Dobby tucked the letters back into the dirty pillowcase, before shaking his head. 

"Then you leave Dobby no choice. Dobby must protect Harry Potter." He swore. Before either sibling could move, the elf dashed down the hall, trying to make it towards the stairs. Without saying another word, both siblings threw themselves out the door, knowing they had to stop the creature before he was discovered by the muggle family downstairs. 

"You should've let me just knock it out!" She whispered as she followed close behind her brother. It was always like this. Harry makes some mistake, and then they had to work together to fix it only for him to the glory. Well not this time, not here. 

Nearing the downstairs area, the siblings could hear their Uncle telling one of his famous plumber stories, that he had yet to tell his wife. Though both their hearts dropped when they saw Dobby floating Aunt Petunia's famous masterpiece of pudding and mountains of cream. It was truly a masterpiece, though Azalea always hated the taste.

"Dobby...put it down.."Harry tried to reason with the house-elf as Azalea tried catching her breath. "Gremlin...you drop that...and we all are dead, you hear me? So put it down and give us the letters. I'm not asking twice." Unlike her brother, Azalea wasn't as gentle when she asked for things that could prevent her downfall. "Cause if I ask twice...your so-called master is going to have my foot up his arse because I had to deal with you. So be a good creepy thing...and hand over the letters." 

"Harry Potter must swear he mustn't go to Hogwarts!"

"Dobby I-"

"Swear on it Sir!"

"Gremlin let him finish!" Azalea snapped as she watched the pudding moving in the air, watching as it hovered in the air.

"Dobby I _can't_!" 

"Then you leave Dobby no choice, this is for your own good." He whispered as the pudding dropped, Harry's arms outstretched as if to grab it but only made him look guilty. The pudding and cream exploded onto the walls, covering Mrs.Mason.  
  
"I'm sorry! My niece and nephew just are very disturbed, meeting new people upset them greatly and they just...I thought they would be better upstairs while their parents made a drink run for us." Vernon tried explaining as he ushered the Masons into the dining room to clean themselves up. Turning to find Dobby, Azalea watched as he vanished into thin air, groaning as a large barn owl came in as soon as the Masons left. 

_"Dear Mr. and Ms.Potter,  
We have received word that the two of you performed a Hovering charm in the presence of Muggles. As you know, Underaged wizarding is not permitted under the Decree of Reasonable Restrictions on Underage sorcery, paragraph C. You have also risked the confidentiality of the wizarding world by performing magic in muggle viewing. Enjoy your Holiday, Mafalda Hopkirk of the Ministry of Magic."_

After being sent upstairs to the small room, Harry and Azalea swore they were doomed when their parents found out about everything. Though the long silent nights and days that they experienced would soon come to an end. At least, that's what the two siblings had hoped for.

"Mum and Dad are probably busy with a meeting, you know how secretive about their jobs they are. They barely tell us and they probably didn't make dinner because of it. I promise they will come back and we'll be back at Hogwarts." Azalea, who was braiding her long red ponytail, sighed as she watched her brother pace the floor. 

"There's nearly a month until school, what if mum and dad are gone for another couple of months and leave us here?!" He laid on the bed as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm... try and sleep it off. Maybe this will end soon."

Azalea shrugged as she could barely think of life at Hogwarts. All she hoped was to be in her brother's house, Gryffindor, as the Potters had always been known for wearing the gold and red ties. Anything else would make her less than her brother, and to live in that shadow of hate was never something she wanted. 

Though, her head perked up when she heard the slight knock on the barred windows, drawing open the shutters and opening the windows as the moonlight hit a stunning turquoise car. Not just any blue car, a flying blue car. 

"Hello there....who are you?" The red-haired, freckled boy asked as he rolled down the window. 

"Azalea, Azalea Potter. And you might be, Ginger Snap?" She climbed into the window frame, ignoring her brother as he began to stir awake. 

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."


	3. Chapter Three: House in the Countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning! This is not at all canon. This story will basically break canon and rewrite the stories if Lily and James had survived. I do not own any characters outside Azalea Potter, they are owned by JK Rowling. I in no way support her but I love this series with all my heart.)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron!" Harry's face lit up as his sister moved out of the way. So this was the Ron Harry had yet to receive letters from. From what her brother told her, he was nothing like she imagined.

"This is Ronald Weasley?" Azalea asked as she grabbed her backpack along with Harry's, turning back to the window as her eyes caught four in the car. A set of redheads sitting alongside Ron smiled at her, one with his hands on the wheel.

"How did you-- What are you doing here?!" Harry asked, keeping his voice down in case anyone was still awake. It was odd enough meeting one of Harry's friends, so Azalea just assumed they also knew him personally. 

"We are here to rescue you of course! Now Ron, tie this around those stupid bars." One said, passing Ron an end of the rope, watching as the redhead leaned out and passed it to Azalea. With a quick knot around the bars, Ron looked over to Harry with a smirk. 

"Got everything?" He asked as Harry looked around at the guest room. There was nothing he needed since most of his things were at their own house that they could visit once their parents picked them up. 

"Everything is good here, Ginger Snap." Azalea handed Harry his bag as he began to worry. Pulling the bars off would be loud, and the use of a muffling charm would really alert the Ministry of their actions. 

"Azalea, if they blow that off, Uncle Vernon could hear and-" "Oh quit worrying Harry, it's not like he could keep us here forever. Once mom hears this, dad might be the one holding her back from taking a good swing at him." Azalea brushed off her brother's concerns as she turned back towards the car. Unlike her brother, whose anxiety and fears were getting the best of him, she felt a rush she never had before. Sneaking out and making a run for it in a flying car no less? It honestly was the greatest way to start her time in Hogwarts. So the car began backing up, pulling farther and farther away before the bars were torn from the side of the building with a loud crash. "Harry! Get in now, he's coming upstairs." Azalea tossed Ron her bag before moving out of the way, watching as Harry was helped into the back by all three males. 

The heavy footsteps grew louder before the door was slammed open, watching as Azalea passed her bags to Ron. "Petunia! Petunia they are trying to escape!" He cried as Azalea tried pushing things into his way before trying to make her way out the window. Feeling a pair of hands on her ankle, and dangling between the car and the house, Azalea tried to lash out and kick her uncle off. Down the hall, Petunia was holding Dudley close, who was mortified by how his father was acting. 

"Get off you daft twat!" Azalea felt another pair of hands lift under her arms, and with one final tug, Veron's hands fell from her ankle and she was dragged into the car. The car door slammed shut, watching as Vernon tried reaching out to grab the handle. 

"Step on it, Fred!" Ron yelled as Azalea watched her Uncle fall from the window as the house became smaller and smaller, fading from her view. "You alright there, Azalea?" Ron asked, turning around as the man she now knew as Fred began driving up out of sight.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Um...Harry never told me who you were." She said, sitting beside Harry, often sneaking a peek out the window. 

"You never told her? Your little sister, Harry!" Fred laughed as he glanced back with a smile. "Fred Weasley and that fellow next to Harry is my Twin brother George."

"Weasley? Like...Molly Weasley?" She asked, having heard her mother mention her once or twice over evening tea with their father. 

"Yep! She's our mum. From the looks of it, this will be your first year at Hogwarts. Our little sister is also a first-year, so maybe when we get home you two could find some way to bond." George suggested as Harry shook his head. 

"Az has never been one to socialize with anyone much. Well...anyone but Our Father's Friend. But he was taken a year before I went to school and she hasn't yet found a way to talk to others." He explained as Azalea slumped, resting her chin on her hand as she rolled her eyes. 

"So much for first impressions, Harry." Mumbled Azalea, who was starting to grow tired of the drive to the Weasley home. Glancing towards the front as watched Ron opened a small wrapped sandwich, Azalea reached forwards and snatched it from his hands, causing him to jump before the redhead watched the hungry potter tear apart the sandwich.

"So, Harry, fill us in on everything. We must know why your Aunt and Uncle trapped you there." Ron said, leaning back as Harry began filling the three Weasley brothers in on everything from their arrival to Dobby and the pudding fall. Azalea finished the sandwich and just relaxed as Harry continued explaining. Resting against the window, watching the night sky pass by and drowning out the conversation drawing on, Azalea began trying to picture what the Weasleys were like.

"Do you know anyone who would hold such a grudge?" Fred asked as Harry and Ron looked between each other before nodding. 

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy," He said, which caused Azalea's head to perk up. "He hates my guts, probably will hate Azalea's when he meets her." 

"Wait...Malfoy? As in _Lucius Malfoy's_ son?" George asked, turning towards Harry as he gave a simple nod. "His dad was a huge follower of You-Know-Who during the first war. Dad reckons that he was in the inner circle, but Lucius claims to not remember a thing."

"Weird, for someone who followed that guy, would assume he would remember who he was loyal to," Azalea muttered as she stretched out and the car landed for a moment, allowing George to switch with Ron, giving the three younger kids more room in the back of the car. "Does your dad know you have the car?"

"Er....No. We aren't actually supposed to touch this. Mum hates that dad even has it." Ron explained as they took flight again. "Hope dad doesn't notice by the time he gets back from the ministry."

"Your dad works there?" Azalea asked as Harry relaxed back, reaching into his bag as he pulled out one of Azalea's chocolate bars, only for it to be smacked from his hand. "What does he work on?"

"Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. Bewitched muggles items that land in the wrong hands." He explained as Harry and Azalea nodded, watching as the sunrose on the horizon from the window of the car. "Dad is obsessed with muggle things, so if he asks any questions just....try and answer."

"Oh I'll have some fun with that," Azalea smirked as she received a dirty look from her brother, who was packing their bag again before George's laugh rung out in the car. 

"We are roughly ten minutes away, hold on tight, we are going down again!" He said as Fred began descending, the car landing with a slight bump before Fred yelled. "Touch down!"  
  


The house in the distance was beautiful, Azalea could see how it seemed to light up in the morning glow. It was several stories high and looked to be held together by magic because of its odd shape. A sigh painted in black letters read _The Burrow_ sat in front of the house. Parking the car in the makeshift driveway, the five jumped out of the car and grabbed Azalea and Harry's trunks before slipping inside.

"Ron, sneak up stares with Azalea and Harry so when Mum calls breakfast you can just say "Hey look who showed up last night" And mum won't have to know about the car," Fred whispered as Azalea turned into the kitchen to see a Short plump woman with the same bright red hair the three Weasleys shared. Her face was curled into one that was a mix of motherly worry and anger, her eyes focusing on the three Weasley Brothers.

"Morning Mum, Look who we found sleeping outside, Woah, isn't it amazing?" Ron tried playing off as his older brothers nudged his side and shook their heads as Azalea and Harry turned to Mrs.Weasley.

"Beds empty, no note, car gone?! You could've been seen, you could've died! Please talk a page from Bill, Charlie, or even Percy's book and not run off with a flying car!" She snapped as Fred rolled his eyes. 

"Perfect Percy--" 

" _YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF FROM PERCY'S BOOK YOUNG MAN!_ " She yelled as Azalea fell silent, having never seen a woman other than her mother hold so much anger before, and usually, it settled out after her father apologized for doing something dumb. Then her eyes turned to Harry and melted as she walked over and pulled him into a very motherly hug. "Though I don't blame you, darling, you had nothing to do with this."

"They put bars on their window!" Ron protested as Molly's eyes snapped back to her younger son, causing him to fall pale and silent.

"You best hope I don't put them on your window, Ronald Billus Weasley." She said as Azalea couldn't stiffen a laugh, causing Molly to turn and look almost confused about who she was. 

"And you kidnapped a girl too?! I thought I raised you better than to go around kidnapping young girls off the street!" She sighed and shook her head before taking Azalea's hands with a bright smile. "What is your name darling? I'll have the boys go run and grab you both a fresh set of clothes before I contact your parents."

"Oh! No need, Ma'am. I'm actually Harry's sister. My name is Azalea Potter." She explained as she stared at the older ginger with a nervous gaze, watching as she turned to Harry and then back.

"A sister?! Nobody told me I would be preparing for Harry's sister. Azalea sweetie, come with me. Boys, Breakfast is ready, grab Percy and serve yourself I'll be right back." She said before pulling Azalea up the stairs and into a rather nice guest room, where a closet of older clothes had been used for all the things the boys couldn't fit. "I'm afraid all the boys' sweaters don't have an A...Would you be alright wearing my son Charlie's old sweater? Don't worry, it's been cleaned and everything."

"That would be amazing but Ma'am you really don't--" 

"Nonsense! You are a guest. Now get changed and come down for breakfast, I'll prepare a plate for you." Mrs.Weasley said, tucking an emerald sweater into her arms that had a giant golden C on the front. As the mother left the room, Azalea pushed the door closed, changing out her old top for the larger sweater, one that brushed her mid-thigh and was rather warm on her. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she walked back downstairs and sat next to her brother, who was distracted by Mr.Weasley who had just entered the house. 

"Morning Weasleys!" "Morning Dad." They said in unison as the male took off his cap and sat at the table. 

"Your sons took that enchanted car of yours and flew it halfway across London last night." Mrs.Weasley said as she brought over a plate for Azalea, smiling down at her before Arthur's eyes brightened slightly. 

"Really? How did it fly?" He asked before receiving a glare from Mrs.Weasley, causing him to clear his throat and shake his head. "I mean, that was very wrong of you boys. Reckless and very--Who are you two?" Arthur's eyes made their way to Azalea and Harry. Azalea had a piece of bacon halfway in her mouth and Harry had been drinking his juice as the two quickly fixed up their appearances before Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm Harry Potter sir, and this is--" 

"Azalea Potter, I heard you love muggle things. If anyone can recommend some golden muggle songs, you are looking at her." Azalea introduced as she shook Arthur's hands before he laughed. 

"Brilliant! If you...don't mind, would you explain the purpose of a rubber duck?" He asked as Azalea fell silent and sat back down. 

"Well...it's mostly for children to play with while in a...tub? It can also squeak." She explained, watching the twins mimic her before she kicked them under the table.

"Sorry darling, can't hurt me," Fred smirked, though his smirk fell when Harry shook his head, mouthing not to test that.

"Oh! Mum? There are two people outside, shall I welcome them?" Percy, an older boy who was shining a badge labeled Prefect with his shirt.

"Yes, Percy please do." Mrs.Weasley said. Azalea watched as Percy got up and smiled, heading towards the door as he welcomed inside two familiar faces. 

"Mum! Dad!" The Potter children exclaimed as they jumped from the table, racing to their parent's arms as Azalea was embraced by her father. "I swear, whatever Uncle Vernon said was false. There was this Gremlin looking creature and I--" Azalea began explaining as James shook his head with a chuckle. 

"I know, Ministry sent us a notice when we got back to the house. Not even in Hogwarts and you are already causing a mess like your father." He laughed before he greeted Molly and Arthur. "I hope our kids weren't any trouble, Molly?"

"Not at all, James. Quite the sweet children you both have. Come, join us for breakfast I insist!" Lily pulled away from hugging Harry and thanked Molly, sitting next to her son as James greeted the children sitting at the dining table. From the stairs connecting to the small dining room, a red-haired girl appeared looking distraught as Azalea just grew perplexed on how close she and the girl looked alike to each other.

"Mummy? Have you seen my jumper?" She asked before her eyes fell on Harry's, her face turning a soft pink before she raced back upstairs.

"Who was that?" Harry grew confused about what had just happened before Ron chuckled. 

"Ginny, she's been obsessed with you all summer." He explained as Azalea shook her head and stood up, heading upstairs after the girl as she heard rummaging coming from a room. Pushing open the door, Azalea narrowly dodged a pillow being thrown back as she picked up a folded Jumper.

"Hello? Is this...what you are looking for?" Azalea tensioned up when the pale face appeared over the bed, her eyes staring at her before launching herself over the bed to grab the jumper. 

"Yes! Merlin, thank you. I've been looking everywhere and--Hey, why do you look so much like..." The girl trailed off as Azalea sighed and shrugged.

"Like Lily Potter? Because she's my mum," she explained. Though it was quite a sight to watch the girl's face drain on what rose colors it once had. "Azalea, Azalea Potter." She held out her hand as the girl smiled and shook hers.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Gin. First-year as well?" Azalea asked as she closed the door and sat on the rather comfortable bed in the corner, staring at the posters of quidditch teams that decorated the walls. 

"Yep, and last to go to Hogwarts. Though I hope I get into Gryffindor, every Weasley in this family has been and I'm about to be different." Ginny ducked behind a closet door as she changed into her jumper before Azalea chuckled. 

"Different isn't always that bad. I mean, with the boy who lived as a brother, you kinda have to be. But, my family has been the same way. Everything from uncles to my brother screams Gryffindor pride so might as well fit in with the lions." Azalea sighed. To be different, it felt like a dream not worth dreaming. Who would want her to the boy who lived? Always second best.

"Really? I heard your mum and dad were Head Girl and Boy in their years, and that your dad played two different roles in quidditch and your mum was top of her classes. A lot to live up to, huh?"

"You can say that. Add the fact my brother destroyed Voldemort, _twice now,_ and is also a seeker for Gryffindor? Just to have for once someone to notice me for someone other than Harry Potter's sister would be dream come true."

Ginny stepped out and sat on the bed, frowning as she stared down at her. Azalea swore for a moment she could see a similar look in her eyes. "I...have six older brothers. Bill is a curse breaker, Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Percy is Prefect, Fred and George are the school Pranksters and...Ron is best friends with the boy who lived and has amazing people around him. I can understand how it feels to be overshadowed by others in your family."

"...Maybe you don't have to? What if," Azalea jumped out of bed and smirked, "We become the newest thing at Hogwarts. Two look-alike girls from different families trying to rule the world and show them we aren't just Weasley and Potter, we are Ginny and Azalea." 

For her first pep talk, Azalea assumed she did well as a smile pulled onto Ginny's face. She nodded and stood up beside her, standing taller than before. "Yeah! That sounds like a perfect idea, Azalea." She grabbed her hand and Azalea cheered, falling back onto the bed. 

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad, cause even if Harry didn't want anything to do with her, she had Ginny there by her side and that was more than she felt she ever had in a long time.


	4. Chapter Four:Trip to Diagon Alley.

Traveling home was almost never this boring. Sitting alone in the living room, Azalea couldn't help but think back to the burrow and more importantly the family living in that house. Doodling away on a random sheet of paper she found, Azalea tried remembering their faces and translating that to paper. 

"George has a softer expression--no wait, it was Fred. Right?" She muttered as her mother walked in, fixing her cloak as she turned to her daughter. 

"Azalea, go hurry and get dressed, love. Harry is meeting us in Diagon Ally to get your school shopping done." Lily patted her shoulder as her younger daughter sighed and stood up. 

"I can't understand why you would let Harry stay at the burrow and not me. He's only a year older than I am." Az always thought it unfair he brother got to do everything he so pleased, all because he was their favorite. "I wanted to stay and hang out with the twins!"

"The twins are very busy, you know this Azzy. Besides, aren't you excited to pick out your first wand? Your father got your list last night, tried to see if he could find any of those books in our old collection so we can save a bit of money." Lily watched as her daughter's face fell. Save money? With her grandparent's fortune, they have more than enough to buy her new books and supplies. "Oh come now, don't give me that look. If your father can't find any, we'll buy you new books and we'll let you pick out a pet as Harry did."

"I don't need a pet." She muttered as she walked into her room and opened her trunk that had her initials on it. Tucking away some relaxing clothes while leaving room for the rest of her items, Azalea tried packing what she could. Opening her closet, she pulled out a familiar jacket her uncle wore to school during his years of Hogwarts and sighed, slipping it on as she knew she would need all the luck she could get this school year. When Lily began calling her again from downstairs, Azalea fixed her hair into a ponytail and raced downstairs. 

"I'm here! I'm here, sorry!" She cried as James fixed his hat on top of her head. "Dad!" Azalea whined, knowing it was just his way of messing with her. 

"My little girl, growing up and off to Hogwarts for the first time. Merlin, I can remember when your uncles and I were that young, the trouble we caused together, and the wonderful memories." James reminisced, often retelling the stories of their past years to his daughter and son only for Lily to correct him on certain things.

"Enough of that James! We are off to meet Harry and the Weasleys in Diagon Alley. You will meet you and help Harry find his books, I need to go to the robes shop and get Azalea new robes while she gets her wand." Lily explained as she rushed the two towards the fireplace. A small bucket of floor powder hung near the arch as Azalea stepped inside and was given a handful."You do remember how to do this, right Azzy?"

"Speak clearly and don't stutter." Azalea recited as James smiled at her. "You really have to teach me that trick you did when you swept mother off her feet when she was scared to do this."

"Later, Little Padfoot. Now go, we'll be right after you." He explained as Azalea took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   
  
"Diagon Alley!" She yelled, letting the powder drop as she was whisked off to a fireplace right near the entrance of the shopping Alley. Making sure she had her bag of coins in her pocket, she headed off into the busy streets.

Weaving through the crowd of people, the young girl tried looking for anyone she knew. Stumbling along, she felt a slight shove from a man standing beside her which caused her to fall back. When she didn't feel the ground, Az looked up to see a woman with blonde hair holding her up, quickly standing as she dusted off her jeans. 

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs," She said, her voice being dulled out by a soft chuckle as her eyes moved up to the woman. Her hair was parted back, a soft blonde exposed under the dark roots of brown somewhat framed her face. Beside her stood a blonde boy nearly her brother's age, but was clearly distracted by the new brooms.

"It's quite alright. It's not your fault you ran into me. Are you lost?"She reached out as Azalea shook her head and brushed her hair back, only for it to fall into her face. "Oh here, let me help you with that dear."

Reaching into one of the many bags being held by a house-elf, the woman pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a simple hair clip with a couple of emerald flowers along with it. She reached up and used it to secure her hair back, almost mirroring her own hairstyle. "There, now it won't be in your face. Don't worry about returning it, I could always buy another." She explained, hushing Azalea's protests before the girl gave up and sighed.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm Azalea, Mrs...uh," She said, extending her hand as the woman before she smiled and shook her hand. 

"Narcissa Malfoy, you have a wonderful rest of your trip here in Diagon alright?" She hummed before she walked off with her son, leaving Azalea slightly confused. Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's wife? No, there must be hundreds of women with the last name Malfoy, it couldn't be her.

Shrugging off the thought, Azalea continued down the alleyway before slipping inside the empty wand shop of Ollivanders. The lobby was colder than usual, the stacks of wands waiting to find their match. Her eyes seemed to trace the shelves as she reached out to grab a box only to hear a crash from the backroom as a face appeared over the pile. 

"Ah, Ms.Potter, it's been a while since I've seen a warm face such as your own. It feels like only yesterday your brother picked out his wand." He sighed as he walked into the lobby area, a box in his hand as he opened it slowly. "Let us not wait a moment longer, let us try this one. 12 1'2 inches, Yew wood and Pheonix core, slightly springy."

Holding out the wand, Azalea took it into her hand and flicked her wrist towards a stack of papers, watching as the paper blew off the desk back into a basket before catching a flame. "Nope nope, not that...uh..." Ollivander said, taking the wand back as he tucked it back into its box and went looking again. Azalea looked around she turned to see Ollivander standing with another wand. 

"Cherry, 11 inches, Dragon heartstring core, quite flexibile. Should work with you quite well." He explained as Azalea reach out, taking the wand as a sharp sting ran up her arm, causing her to drop the wand. "Oh no, that one really doesn't like you. Uh...huh, perhaps this one? No that...that can't be." He muttered as he pulled out another box that was quite dusty, jumping from his ladder as he walked towards her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked as Ollivander's eyes darted between her and the dark wood wand in his hand. "It's quite beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is isn't it? 13 inches, whippy, Elder wood from an old elder tree and Dragon heartstring core...one of more... _dangerous_ wand. It never seems to like the witches I often pair it with, Ms.Potter." He explained as he slowly handed it over. "Be careful with this."

As if the room had fallen silent, Azalea cleared her throat and tried remembering one of the spells she overheard her mother using to organize everything. Aiming the wand at the pile of unsorted work, she flicked the wand before feeling a great power course through her veins. Almost as if someone, something, had bonded close with her and was going to help her push on with her dreams. 

As her world came back to her, she saw the work floating up and sorting before falling down into place. "My word.....I guess it's finally time to part with this one. Quite stubborn until now, I....wonder why." He drew out his words, looking between her and the wand before he rung her up. 

Dropping the galleons on his desk, Azalea slipped her wand into her jacket pocket and headed out, confused on what he said. A dangerous wand? That could mean anything, though one thing she knew is that this was going to be one hell of a year to get through. 

Making her way into the streets, she pushed her way into Flourish and Blotts, where she noticed a crowd had begun to form around the front. 

"...Why, when Harry Potter stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only expected to buy a signed copy from my autobiography. He did-- My word..."A male with golden blonde locks stopped his sentence as he noticed Azalea, reaching into the crowd as he pulled her beside her brother. "I am truly honored! Both _the_ famous Harry Potter and his sister, Azalea Potter stumbled into the shop today to purchase my signed book and will be walking away with my entire collection.....free of charge. Because ladies and gentlemen, I will be taking up the role as Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizarding this coming school year!" He cheered as the bookstore broke out into clapping. Azalea looked from her brother to the cameras, giving a nervous smile before she was pushed away with the entire collection of books from Gilderoy Lockhart.

Stumbling forwards, Az walked towards Ginny, who had been standing in the back with her cauldron, and emptying the books into her cauldron. "Have them, besides I know I can just buy another set--."

"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" A void rang out from the front of the shop, the two potter children's eyes turning to face a familar sight.

"You--" Azalea started, knowing him as the man whose mother had given him the clip.

" _Famous Harry Potter_ , can't even go into the bookshop without making the front page. Even brought over his little rat aswell." He spat, glaring at Harry as Azalea gripped the base of her wand. 

"Leave him **alone**! As if he wanted all that spotlight." Ginny spoke out, glaring at Malfoy as he began to chuckle.

"Looks like you got a _Girlfriend,_ Potter." he teased as Azalea drew her wand and aimed it at his cheek. "And who might this be? Weasleys have another kid, or is this your girlfriend, Weasley?" He chuckled before his eyes moved to fix on Azalea before he remembered her from outside. 

"The name is Azalea Sirius Potter, learn it you bleach blonde twat."She smirked, tilting her head to the side as he took a step back. "Send your mummy my thanks for the hairclip." She whispered as Ron's face turned a bright red. 

"Why you little--"

"Ron!" James Potter glanced in the doorway, holding Azalea's books and robes as the four turned to the older male. "There you four are, who might--"

"Ah, James Potter, I see you still look as distressed as ever. What is it this time? Couldn't find your wand in time?" Another voice rung out as Azalea looked over Draco's shoulder. There stood Lucius Malfoy, his blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail as the snakehead of his cane rested on his son's shoulder. Unlike his wife, who's face was softer when seeing Azalea, Lucius looked almost disgusted by the sight of her father.

"Oh looks like you haven't changed a bit, Blondie. Say, how is Cissa doing?" He asked, crossing his arms as he slipped Azalea's books into the cauldron she was now holding. 

"My wife is quite alright, Potter. Still unemployed I see? You know, one day your father's riches will burn out and you'll have to actually do something with your life. Maybe that...mudblood wife of yours could do you some good elsewhere." Azalea took a step forwards before her father's hand held her shoulder. "And to think, you are the family that survived the dark--"

Azalea dropped her cauldron as James's fist connected with Lucius's jawline before he launched himself at the other. Azalea and the twins began to cheer on her father, cheering as James's fist beat their way into Lucius's direction. The store became alive with cries as the fighting continued, Harry laughing with his friend. Books crashed on top of them and the store became a mess with their fighting. It was only when Hagrid and Lily came into the shop that the two broke apart, James sporting a broken nose and busted lip while Lucius's face was red and clearly, the male had earned a black eye and cut cheek.

"Let's go Draco, no need rambling with their _kind._ " Lucius quickly gathered his things and his son, giving one last nasty glare to the Potter family as he tripped on Lily's foot on the way out the door.

"No use fighting him, James. He'll always be like that." Hagrid sighed as Azalea jumped up and gathered her things, noticing a new book had been added to her cauldron but just assumed her mother bought her a journal to note her first year in. "Malfoys, bad blood they are. Never once a wizard that came from their family that wasn't cruel or twisted."

"Now Hagrid, I know plenty of members related to Lucius's family that are great people. No need insulting them because of their house."Lily hushed as she walked over to her husband and sighed. "Fighting in public again? And here I hoped that ended at Hogwarts. Truly you are still as annoying as you were back then, _Prongs_." She muttered under her breath as Harry nudged his sister's side, taking her focus from their smiling father and back to her brother. 

"I'm sorry about Malfoy, he's not gonna be the best or easiest to get along with." He explained as the group was kicked out of the shop, walking into the street as the store began to clean up. Azalea shrugged before she felt two hands under her arms before she was snatched off the ground and onto the shoulders of the Weasley twins. 

"Hello Little Firecracker, how has your summer treated you?" Fred asked, smiling towards Azalea as she rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle. 

"My summer has been boring. I did however manage to convince a Bowtruckle that I am of no harm and he sleeps in my window now." She explained as George let out a laugh, helping her down as the two of them smiled down at her. 

"We can't wait to see you at the Gryffindor table, we have so much we wanna show you." The twins were more excited about her joining Hogwarts than she was, which seemed almost sweet in a way. 

"I can't wait to be sporting some sick red and gold." She drew her wand and aimed it at Fred. "Then I have full rights to duel you. Granted after I learn a few spells and such."

"I will hold you up on that, Fire Cracker," Fred said as he aimed his own wand at Azalea, smiling as the two broke out into a fit of laughter. 

She knew it was all going to be alright because even if she didn't make friends, she had a trio of Weasleys waiting for her in Gryffindor. Azalea had to make it into the house, she just _knew_ she had to be sorted into Gryffindor, because if she wasn't then what was she? Only time could tell, and with the school year approaching, she yet to realized all that had been set in stone for her school year. All Azalea could do is wait and enjoy her last moments as an unlabeled Potter.


	5. Chapter Five: An Evening to Remember

The school year had arrived sooner than either Potter child had expected. The faint words of Dobby still lingered in Azalea's mind as she fixed her black button-down. She decided at least to be half ready for the train ride to Hogwarts, so she didn't really care that she was in just black jeans and the button down, she felt confident.

Slipping on her Uncle's jacket, she gave one more look into the mirror before she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. Later today, she would no longer be an ordinary witch. She would be a proud member of Gryffindor, or so she thought.

Tempers were running high though, Harry forgetting his owl and Azalea forgetting the book she had found in her cauldron that one trip that got her father banned until next year. As the Ford Angelina pulled up to the Potter house, their trunks were loaded into the trunk and the two Potter siblings slipped into the car. Harry sat beside Ron while Azalea and Ginny chatted sitting next to Mrs.Weasley.

By the time they had even gotten to Kingscross, it was a quarter till eleven. Arthur rushed to grabbed the trolleys as the others rushed to unload the car of everything. Stakes were high and they knew they didn't have time for chit chat and small talk like they normally had time for.

"Alright, Percy head in first," Molly said, rushing her son through the gate as the oldest Weasley male walked confidently into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Azalea tensioned up slightly. First a talking Gremlin and now walking through walls? It was all still so strange to her but as she watched the twins race through with Mr.Weasley she didn't feel as scared.

Molly turned to the three of them, giving them a rushed smile as she took Ginny by the shoulders. "Ron, I'm escorting your sister inside, You and Harry help Azalea onto the platform." She said before she rushed with Ginny through the barrier.

As the two boys turned to the youngest, Azalea shook her head and sighed. "I am not running at that thing first, you two will."

"Fine! We only have a minute left to spare, let's just hurry it up." Ron said, glancing between the two.

Everything was secure and they knew nothing would go flying when they ran through. So as Azalea watched the two speed into the barrier, they expected the two of them to fly through aswell.

**CRASH!**

Tumbling over their trolleys, Azalea opened her eyes to see her brother and his friend on the ground. Their trunks had fallen off and Hedwig had begun rolling around the shiny floor of her cage. Holding back a laugh, she began to notice people staring at them and a security guard racing up to them.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" He snapped as Azalea stood in front of her brother, helping him up.

"Terribly sorry sir, my brother is blind and I forgot to tell him to move over." She explained, hearing a slight gasp as Harry clutched his ribs as he got up. Ron picked up Hedwig and sighed, setting her back on top of the trunks.

"Why can't we get through!?" Harry whispered, a slight panic in his voice as Azalea sighed. Her eyes caught the clock as she frowned.

"Harry we are too late, we missed the train ride. Merlin, mum is going to be pissed when she finds out!" She groaned, sitting down as she sighed. "Guess we should wait for Mr. and Mrs.Wealsey by the car--"

"That's it!" Ron laughed as he collected his stuff. "The car!"

"What about it?" The siblings were confused, thinking it would be insane to do anything but wait. But as Ron kept talking, Azalea started growing more interested in everything.

"Wait, so we fly the car....to Hogwarts? Make it before the sorting and then not get caught by your parents?" She raised a brow as her brother grabbed their things and began racing to the car. "That's both the dumbest and most brilliant I've heard in months! Years even!" She laughed, noticing Ron glancing back at her as they got into the car.

"You really don't get out a lot, do you?" He asked, though, with the glare he received, he shut up and turned back around. After struggling for a moment to even get the car to start up, Ron pushed a silver button that made the car invisible to the view of others as they began taking flight.

Knowing the car ride would be long, Azalea drew the notebook from her jacket and clicked her pen.

_'Day one: I got trapped on the other side of the Platform barrier and missed my train. At least the car Ron's parents drove us in can fly.'_

She raised her pen, her brow rising as the ink seemed to vanish. In its place seemed to be a different handwriting. Maybe her father had charmed it to write in different handwriting when he wrote back?

**_'That seems to be a shame. I'm sorry that happened to you.'_ **

Scribbling down another few words, Azalea began having a full conversation with the other connection of the book. To the point, it was comforting to have someone to just talk with.

_'My name is Azalea, Azalea Potter.'_

**_'I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, It's wonderful to speak with you Azalea. I can tell we are going to wonderful friends.'_ **

Tom Marvolo Riddle, huh? In her entire time in living, she had never heard a stranger name than that. But she ignored it, assuming he was just an upperclassman with too much time on his hand to deal with others. She barely noticed the time flying by as she sunk into her conversation with Tom. It was like her world went black, though she wasn't very worried as she often dozed off and forgot what she was doing.

It was Ron and Harry's scream that brought her back into reality, feeling a sense of exhaustion as she rubbed her eyes. "Why are you both screaming?" She asked, yawning before she glanced behind them and saw the train. "What the hell!?"

"We found the train!" He laughed, still extremely nervous as the car took flight back into the sky. It had grown dark, small speckles of stars littering the sky as Azalea slipped on her robes yet reused to change out of her jeans. She felt comfortable and knew she could just change when she got to her new common room.

Though things seemed to head down south from here, the car began malfunctioning and became unstable. Wobbling back and forth, the car seemed to sputter out of control as Ron tried steering it back on course.

"No no!" He cursed, his knuckles turning white as Azalea held on tight to her chair. It wasn't going to be an easy ride down as Ron pulled up just enough not to hit a stone wall, but instead, there came another scream.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!"

**CRASH!**

With a bang on the metal car, the car crash-landed into the top of a large willow tree, Azalea holding her head as she groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.."

"Is everyone okay?!" Harry asked in a panic as on held up his wand, whimpering as the two moved their gaze to him. His wand had been snapped in two, exposing the core of his wand, and the other half was just dangling there.

"Oo....you think it will still work if you put some tape on it? I brought some duckta--AH!" Azalea panicked as the roof began to cave in with a large thud.

The tree had begun attacking them, swinging left and right at the car stuck in its branches. It almost seemed annoyed that anyone had disturbed it in the first place. Furious, it knocked the car onto the ground as Harry panicked.

"Reverse!" He yelled, Ron nodding as he quickly put the car in reverse and drove back trying to get back quickly as the tree came tumbling down on them. As the branches kept swinging, it seemed like the tree slowly tired itself out and return to its standing state. As rapid breathing and panicked looks between the three students as they rushed to get out of the cars.

Grabbing their trunks, they began racing inside where they found the piles of luggage, knowing it would be brought up after the sorting. As the three made their way into the Great Hall, they noticed people were just now sitting.

"Let's sit down before anyone notices we were missing," Harry whispered as Azalea fixed her cloak, ducking into the first years while Harry and Ron ducked away to their table. After the hat announced a new Gryffindor, Azalea watched as Ginny raced past her towards her new house, sitting beside her brothers. Growing nervous, Azalea glanced towards Professor McGonagall as she looked down for the next name.

"Azalea Potter."

Stepping up to the chair, Azalea noticed that her heart began racing. _What if She doesn't get put in Gryffindor? What would her parents think of her?_ Taking a deep breath, Azalea fell frozen when the hat was placed upon her head. It was old and clearly worn out, having been used for thousands of years.

"Hm....peculiar you are.." it started, jerking her head as if trying to get her to look at her fellow students. "A great sense to prove yourself...your mind is not one I often see very often. It's both loyal...determined...very brave and yet fits none of the houses your _family_ has been known for."

Murmurs arose from the students as the hat thought to itself. It felt like ages, though in reality, it had barely clocked three minutes. When it was finally ready, the old hat let out a booming laugh that caused the great hall to fall silent.

"I know just where to put you...."

The great hall fell silent as Azalea's eyes began to widen. She couldn't even believe what she had heard, and neither did anyone else in the great hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

That hat proclaimed through the usual clapping and cheering seemed to vanish. As if they were as confused as Azalea was. Slytherin? No there had to be a mistake. No good wizard went into Slytherin, from what her family had told her. Even her uncle told her that he knew no good Slytherins. Getting up, she slowly watched as her brother's face fell and he turned away from her. _Was he disappointed in her? Had she done something wrong? It couldn't be her fault the stupid hat put her here._

Making her way to her new house table, a familiar face turned to meet hers as Azalea groaned. Draco extended his hand as he smirked.

"Evening Potter, welcome to Slytherin." He said as Azalea looked from his hand to his face, rolling her eyes.

"Piss off boxed hair dye."

As the ceremony and feast came to a close, Azalea was called from her table by McGonagall to follow her. The halls were colder to her as she heard a faint voice in her head whispering. Almost as if it was a language she had yet to know and a code she couldn't break. Stumbling down into the potions class, she noticed Ron and Harry were standing there as-well in front of a taller male with a hooked nose. His greasy black hair almost slicked down to the side of his face and his robes looked as if he hadn't been washed in ages. She knew this man, at least knew of him. Her uncle and father often told stories about the boy they use to pick on in school and wanted her about his lingering in the dark arts.

"Snivellus Snape." She muttered, watching as the male's eyes widened and he turned to her.

"What was that....name again?" He asked, his eyes narrowing on Azalea before they softened. _She looked like her mother, of course, she had to have looked like her mother._

"Snivellus _._ My father and uncle called you that exact name in your years at Hogwarts." Azalea didn't care right now what happened. She was in Slytherin. The only Potter to be known for being a Slytherin. What more could happen?

Turning his gaze away from the youngest Potter, he turned and faced the other two in the rooms. "So, Famous Harry Potter and his loyal sidekicks wanted to arrive with a bang now huh?"

"Sir the barrier-"

"Silence! You were spotted by at least seven muggles on your way here. And to think, you did damage on the whomping willow, which I'll have you know had been here before you were even a thought!" Snape continued ranting on, snapping as Ron and Harry frowned. Azalea stood there with a stiff expression, having grown tired of hearing him talk. As he went to throw another insult at the children, Both Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had entered. 

"Professor Dumbledore, these three have shown a great displacement in the use of underage magic," Snape explained as Azalea rolled her eyes. 

"Look, we wouldn't be here if the barrier hadn't shut on us. I knew that gremlin was up to no good, he probably did something so it doesn't admit us." She muttered to herself, glancing up towards the professors who had confused looks. "What?"

"Nevermind that, Ms.Potter. You may return to your dormitory." Professor McGonagall said before turning to Ron and Harry. "As for you two I--"

"Please don't expel us, professor!" Ron begged as Minerva looked even more confused.

"Mr.Weasley, that will be for another time. For right now, you both will serve detention for your actions. Now, please escort Ms.Potter down to her dormitory before returning to your own for the night." She explained as the three let out heavy sighs and slipped out of the room. 

Wandering down the halls, Harry refused to speak with his sister. His eyes kept darting towards her, visibly she didn't look upset at all to have been put in Slytherin. Though Harry was often obvious to the most basic of things. 

"...Az..You know you could've changed its mind? Why didn't you?" Harry said softly, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"Because some of us can't make that choice, Harry. Some of us are just...meant for where we are. Besides, this doesn't change the fact I'm your sister..right?" She asked, cautiously looking over as a frown spread across Harry's face.

"Yeah...you are right. I just...hate that you won't be with us where you belong." He glanced down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms, waving her a simple goodbye as he began heading back to his own common rooms with Ron by his side.

Letting out a faint sigh, Azalea turned and headed inside, walking down into the female dorms where she found a girl with thick strawberry blonde hair already setting up her stuff in the two's room. The girl seemed almost excited to see her joining her.

"Hey...I guess this in our shared room?" She asked, finding her trunk and everything laid on her bed. Running her hand over her trunk, she clicked it open and found a handwritten note from Sirius. One he had written before his arrest for her when she got to Hogwarts. 

"It is. My name is Anatasia, Anatasia Beaureguard. Uh...muggle-born," Anatasia quickly explained as she extended her and to her. Azalea looked up as she smiled, shaking her hand.

"Azalea Potter, Halfblood. I uh....might quote a lot of muggle things though. Hopefully, that isn't annoying?" 

"Not at all! It's quite nice." 

"I'm gonna head out to the common room real quick, take this time to yourself Azalea." She said, giving a small wave before exiting the room.

Slipping her trunk off her bed, she opened up the diary she had been writing in as she sighed. One conversation wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

_'Hello, Tom...I just got sorted. I'm in Slytherin and I don't think my brother is too thrilled.'_ She sighed, lowering her pen as the words began appearing again, causing her to smile slightly.

**_'I'm terribly sorry that your brother isn't happy about that. I was also in Slytherin when I was in Hogwarts.'_ **

_'Really? Are you....no longer alive?'_

_**'Sadly, the only part of me to live on is in this book. I do hope we can still be friends even with that.'** _

_'Of course, you are kinder to me than anyone else has been...Ginny is nice but I barely see her anymore.'_

Minutes passed as Azalea waited for his response, almost worried she annoyed him. But when he returned, she couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion.

**_'Azalea...I need a favor from you.'_ **


	6. Chapter Six: The Man in the Diary

Azalea could barely sleep that night. She stayed awake, talking to Tom late into the night. For once, she truly felt like she had someone who understood her. Who understood what she was going through.

While sitting at the Slytherin table, it wasn't long before she began receiving weird looks. They stared at her as if she was some sort of unknown plant in a common area. Anastasia tried eating in peace, talking with a group of Ravenclaw girls at their table so Azalea really had nobody to talk with. That was until the twins found her and scooped her out of her chair, dragging the exhausted Potter over to sit with them.

"Did you really have to do that?" She asked as Fred leaned into his hand with a charming smirk. One that would make women swoon at the sight.

"Ah but it's the only way, Azalea. Besides! You should be happy, you are in Hogwarts." Fred pushed a small tray of pastries towards her, picking one up for himself. Her eyes moved down to the plate, snatching a tart off the tray as the squawking of the owls alerted her to the post.

"...is that..two howlers?" Azalea muttered as one was dropped in front of Ron while the other landed near her and her brother.

"Oi! Weasley's got a howler!"

"And so does Potter!"

A boy looked over as he frowned, setting down his fork. "You might want to open it. It'll be over in a minute or two...it's worse if you ignore them. I ignored one from my Gran once...was not fun." He recounted as Ron slowly picked up the red envelope, watching as it came to life and flew from his hand.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!? I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AT THE WAY YOU HANDLED THE SITUATION..." Mrs.Wealsey's voice was loud enough to be heard through the great hall, causing a few plates to drop and caused the table to shake.

"Oh, merlin.."Azalea whispered, a slight fear in her face as she felt the rage of Molly Weasley through the Howler.

"IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! Oh and Ginny, Congrats on making Gryffindor, we are so proud." With the final words over with, the letter burst into flames before the boy's eyes, leaving the table in shock as their eyes slowly moved to the Slytherin sitting at the table holding the second Howler. As if it was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, Azalea opened the seal as she braced herself for everything she's about to hear.

"AZALEA SIRIUS POTTER! MERLIN I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" James's voice rang out into the great hall, making Professor Snape visible grow disgusted. "STEALING A FLYING CAR? AZALEA YOUR UNCLE WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Azalea laughed as she turned a right red, ignoring her brother's embarrassed face as she stared at the Howler. "Your mother is enraged right now with you two, so do watch out for another howler. She might send it soon. I'm proud of you for making Gryffindor though, Harry wouldn't stop telling us about how you were sorted into his house. Merlin, you really are a Potter, aren't you? I'll see you both at Harry's quidditch match soon."

Falling silent, Azalea looked towards her brother as her father's letter fell back into her hands. Why would he lie to his father about her house? Was it really that bad to be in Slytherin?

"Gryffindor? But you are—" George was cut off as Azalea stood up, her eyes annoyed as she shoved the letter towards her brother.

"Have a great day, Potter. I hope you have some plan on how to explain to our parents why I'm not in this perfect house." She smoothed her hair back, picking back up the diary that slipped out of her cloak, and began making her way out of the Great Hall.

"Azalea wait, please I didn't mean any harm," Harry called as Hermione nudged his side and shook her head.

"She needed time to relax. Everything is stressful for her right now, especially now that she's not in Gryffindor with all her friends and family." She tried to explain as Azalea vanished from the great hall.

Why couldn't they accept her for her? It was just a color. Green over Red, it was nothing more than a house. She was almost the opposite situation as her uncle was, but at least he had friends by his side. Friends..at least she had one friend in her own house, though he was dead and she couldn't really count Anastasia yet.

Taking a turn down into the girl's bathroom, she hid in one of the stalls as she began writing. Maybe Tom would be nicer to her than her brother was being.

 _'Tom..._ _Tom_ _please answer me..'_

 **_'What is wrong, Azalea? Has_ ** **_something_ ** **_happened?'_ **

_'My brother._ _He's_ _gone and_ _convinced_ _my parents that_ _I'm_ _in_ _Gryffindor_ _. They keep saying_ _I'm_ _like my uncle, a_ _proud_ _Gryffindor_ _but.._ _I'm_ _not.'_

 **_'Azalea.._ ** **_I'm_ ** **_sorry about that. Would you like to know more about me?'_ **

_'That_ _actually_ _sounds nice. But class is starting soon.'_

 **_'_ ** **_Trust me_ ** **_..this won't take long.'_ **

Raising a brow, Azalea leaned forwards as the pages began to glow brightly. It was almost as if she was being drawn into another world, Azalea found herself scrubbing at her eyes just to try and adapt to the new light. 

Standing in front of her was a taller male, his hair a solid black, and his eyes seemed almost looking deprived of any affection or care. He wore a black suit, though his tie was the same emerald green one Azalea wore.

"Tom..?"She called as Tom's attention was drawn somewhere else as a couple passed by him. He began walking up a flight of stairs as Azalea began following after him. "Tom! Tom wait up." 

"Tom? What are doing here?" An older male asked as he turned from his cauldron to the 16-year-old. "It's late, shouldn't you be heading off to the great hall for dinner?"

"I know it's late Professor, I just...had a few questions." He said as Azalea was taken back slightly. He wasn't at all what she expected him to sound like. "I was reading from a book I found in the Slytherin Common room on the hidden bookshelf that there is a sort of...chamber under the school?"

"Yes, that is correct, Tom. But it's best not to seek it out. Nobody but the heir can truly enter the chamber and it's said a beast lies within its walls." The male continued as he raised his wand and used it to light a candle near his desk. "Bad things happen when the chamber is opened."

"I see..thank you, Professor. I'll be back here to study with you again when I have the chance." He gave a fake smile before he turned and began to leave. 

"Oh and Mr.Riddle?" The Professor called as he held up a ring. "You left this in my class the other day. Surely you wouldn't want to lose it."

Tom turned around as he walked back and took the ring. "Forgive me for misplacing my things. Have a great evening, Professor."

With that, Azalea followed Tom down the halls of Hogwarts before he walked straight into the girl's bathroom. "I know you are here." He said, knowing the bathroom was empty but it was almost as if he was addressing her. "Would you kindly seek out the Chamber?"

"Tom that man said it was dangerous...I'm not going to find the chamber. I am not the heir either..whatever that means." She said, stepping back as she fixed her tie. 

"He was just joking. That Chamber is a place people like us can feel safe. Where the outcasts are reborn into mighty rulers" He explained as he turned to Azalea. 

"...Alright. I'll find the chamber. Just..please don't leave me. It's hard enough with my brother being like this. I-" Azaela felt Tom pass through her as he began whispering to a sink. 

Listening to him almost felt like she understood a secret language. It was strange but beautiful in a way.

"Open." He whispered as the sinks began to rise, revealing a stairwell down into a dark pit. As Azalea went to follow him, she stopped and was pulled out of the book, jerking back as she hit her head on the wall. "Merlin!" 

She was alone again, alone in the bathroom as she heard the second-period bell chime causing her to sprint her way towards her defense against the dark arts class only to see it in shambles and her brother with his friends standing there. Cornish Pixes floated around the room as Azalea pushed one out of her way and made her way over to the trio. 

"Honestly, can you not stay out of trouble for one second?" She asked, helping her brother gather the pixes to put back in their cages. 

"Oh, you are one to talk, heard you skipped Charms this morning. What is that about?" Harry snapped back as Azalea rolled her eyes. 

"Well if you weren't as blind as our father, you would see I clearly am not liking my stay here." Azalea locked the cage door before she picked it up. "And you wouldn't either if you were stuck in the dungeons with that twat Malfoy. I swear, he never stops talking."

Harry rolled his eyes as he tucked the cage he was holding under Lockhart's desk, making sure none came loose. "Well, maybe you could've prevented that."

"Harry! Not everyone is as lucky as you were to choose your own house." Ron finally broke the siblings up as he turned to Azalea. "How about...Hermione and I escort you to your next class? Harry has to meet up with Oliver anyway." He said, turning to his friend as he nudged him off. 

"You really don't have to pretend to like me, Ron," Azalea muttered as she fixed her robes. 

"Az, you are my friend still. Just because your brother is annoyed doesn't mean my views on you have changed at all." He smiled as he began walking with her down the hall towards a courtyard only to notice Harry being annoyed by a couple of Slytherins. 

"Oh, I don't think so," Azalea whispered as Malfoy's laugh could be heard from across from where she was standing. Colin, a first-year like herself, was standing next to her brother looking embarrassed as he held his camera close. 

"Potter is giving out signed photos now? One of these must be worth a fortune." Draco joked as he took a step closer to Harry. "What? Your filthy mudblood mother isn't here to save you this time, Potter, and neither is the Blood traitor of a father."

Azalea's eyes widened as she let out a soft laugh. "Oh, this boy wants to die." She whispered, vaulting herself over the stone wall as she began making her way towards. 

"Malfoy you are just jealous!" Colin said, his voice shaking as the blonde turned to the boy.

"Jealous? There is nothing to be jealous about. I don't need some scar to show I'm better." Draco's face curled into a smirk as Crabbe and Goyle let out low chuckles. Finally having reached the group, Azalea shoved her brother out of the way and launched a blow right to his nose. 

The cracking she heard was amazing as she drew her wand and aimed it at him. It wasn't like her father didn't teach her how to deal with twats like Malfoy. Besides, he did pick on Snape when they were in school so she learned a thing or two from him and her uncle.

"Levicorpus!" She said, watching as Draco was swiftly taken up by his ankles, dangling him in the air. 

"Azalea no! You'll hurt him!"Hermione cried as Azalea shook her head. 

"It's filthy **twats** like you who are always calling others what they are not. My mother is not that slur, and my father is not a blood traitor. You are just as much of a spoiled brat as everyone makes you out to be, Draco Malfoy." Azalea was letting her rage fuel her spell as she felt something come over her, her world fading in and out as Draco was dropped. 

The voices were hard to drown out as she held her head, slowly regaining herself as Lockhart raced over with Professor Snape. She was in the grass now, though when she looked over at Draco he looked almost like he was holding back a slight fear. What had she done? 

"Everyone stand back! She's waking up." Lockhart warned as Azalea reached up and blocked the sun in her eyes. "Azalea, are you alright? You look rather pale." He helped her up as Azalea sighed. 

"I'm fine...Must've grown lightheaded from not eating." She muttered as the crowd that had formed around them broke to let the twins in. 

"Merlin you were brilliant Azalea. You really showed him not to mess with our girl." George praised as Fred scooped her up into his arms and turned his head to look down at her. 

"Get some rest, I'm taking you back to our dorms so you can eat and tell us what happened." He whispered as he snuck back through while Lockhart impressed the crowd. Azalea could barely keep her eyes open as she decided to drift back to sleep. 

But she couldn't help wondering if the Chamber had something to do with this. Was the voices only something she could hear? Or could others understand it aswell? But as they passed through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, Azalea heard a faint whisper coming from the walls.

_The Heir has returned._


	7. Chapter Seven: The Voices in the Walls

Azalea spent the next week or so in and out of the hospital wing. Being constantly fatigued and collapsing, Madame Pomfrey insisted she visit her each evening before the feast. Though each time she found herself more drained. 

But it was always the diary that she went to after, finding comfort in Tom's words even when he couldn't respond. But true comfort was found in a set of twins.

Fred and George had tried their best to cheer her up through the process, knowing from Harry that Azalea wasn't the healthiest potter. Though it was always the twins, and sometimes Ginny would tag along. So, as the sun slowly began to peel over the horizon, Azalea felt herself being rocked awake in her dorm. 

Scrubbing at her eyes, she glanced up in the darkroom to see matching smiles as two Quidditch ready Weasleys stared down at her. "How in Godric Gryffindor's name...did you get into my dorm room, let alone the Slytherin Common room?" She muttered, rolling over as she pulled the blanket back over her.

"Not important! Come on, we are having quidditch practice and we want you to see how real beaters play." George whispered, noticing that her dorm mate was still asleep. 

"I know a real beater, Oh Prince of Quidditch." She glanced over her shoulder and huffed before sitting up in her bed. "I am literally named after him."

"Really? Who are you talking about?" Fred asked, crouching down at George messed with her scarf that was hanging on the top of her bed. 

"Look it doesn't matter right now. I need rest, not quidditch watching." She tried to explain before finding a large thick jumper in her arms. "...Is this..?"

"A Quidditch Jumper? Yep. It's the only extra one we had, which would be Bill's." The two explained as Azalea slipped it on over her t-shirt, just relaxing into how warm it was. "Come on, Princess. You got to cheer Harry on today!"

Finally giving in, Azalea waved them off so she could get dressed before she joined them near the quidditch tents. She had a bottle of butterbeer in her hands, just swinging her legs as Oliver looked between the twins and her.

"And...who is this? A Slytherin spy?" He asked as Fred shook his head, fixing his goggles. 

"Harry's sister. We invited her because she hasn't been feeling too well and thought this would cheer her up. George thinks the transition from her home life to Slytherin is draining her, so!" Fred clapped his hands as Oliver raised a brow. "I propose we set up an area in the common room where she can come to calm down since her friends and family are here. I mean, you share a room with Percy so you can....convince him?"

"I might be able to but let's focus on quidditch right now." He said as Harry walked in with Colin following him, which caused Azalea to hide when the flash of the camera was seen.

"What the hell, Colin!? Not everyone wants photos taken." Azalea raised her hands before he muttered his apology, walking off. 

Everyone sat down as Wood began explaining everything, from one static to another. It was long and draining, causing Azalea and Fred to zone out. The two redheads leaned against each other, just drained from how much Oliver had planned.

"So," Oliver turned from the board and smiled. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't we do this when everyone was awake?" George called out as Oliver's face grew annoyed. 

"Because this will be the year Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup. It's been won by Slytherin for too long, I- er no offense, Azalea." He said, turning to her as she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh no, it's cool. If you need me, I can aid in your victory. One letter home and James Potter will be here to train all of you." She raised her hand, giving a small salute before Oliver fell silent, almost stunned. 

"I...be trained? By James Potter? And why didn't you bring this up!?" Oliver turned his head to Harry as the boy snapped out of his own fantasy.

"Because you never asked?" He fixed his glasses as Azalea rolled her eyes.

"Let's go practice!" Fred cheered as he woke up, causing the group to stand up and file out of the tent towards the field where a group of students in all green uniforms. It was almost instinct for the team to turn to Azalea, who had been finishing up the butterbeer she had been given. 

"You brought them!?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything to them. Not my fault they are a bunch of pricks."Azalea grumbled, making her way around the group as Oliver followed close behind. 

"Flint, the pitch is reserved for Gryffindor," Oliver said, his anger and annoyance slipping into his voice as Flint looked between Oliver and the group. 

"Well, Professor Snape has given us permission to use it." He explained, handing over a note. 

"New seeker? Who?" Oliver asked as the crowds parted, seeing a small proud looking Malfoy standing there. It caused Azalea to laugh, holding her stomach before both groups looked towards her.

"Malfoy? That twat can't even dodge a punch, how can he catch a snitch?" She asked, cleaning off the tears from her cheeks.

"Malfoy? As in the pureblooded twat who called your mother a slur?" Fred walked up behind the younger ginger, staring down at the male with a cold dead stare. It was almost as if all joy had been sucked from it and he was rather serious. 

"You should be happy, Potter. Your team not only gained a great seeker but gained seven of the top brooms on the market."Flint remarked, holding out the newest Nimbus broom, allowing Azalea to look over it before she laughed. 

"Ah...a broom I can buy the entire Gryffindor team. Thanks for the recommendation, I'll take you seriously when you get your head out of Lucius Malfoy's ass." She shot back, leaning back as she felt a smirk tug at her face. 

"Besides, nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione chimed in as Draco's head snapped away from the youngest potter and towards the brown-haired witch.

"Nobody asked you, Filthy little Mudblood. Learn your place and keep your mouth shut." Draco spat as Azalea's eyes began to widen. 

Harry knew the situation was bad when Marcus had to dive in front of Draco to pull him away. Fred and Azalea both had launched to attack Draco, Azalea screaming curses at the blonde while being held back by Oliver and George while Angelina and Alicia held back Fred.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy! Bleach blonde twat, wait till I get back to the dorms!" Azalea watched as a green bolt lit up her side view, causing her to turn to see Ron on the ground. "Shit! Ron!" She yelled, pulling away from the male's grasp to race to the male laying on the ground.

"Ron are you alright?" Hermione questioned as Ron rolled over onto his side. When he opened his mouth to answer, he let out a hurl as slugs began coming from his mouth.

It left the Slytherin team dying of laughter, watching as the male threw up slugs. That's when Azalea stood up and aimed her wand at Flint. 

" _Duckifors_!" She yelled as the laughter seemed to quiet down. The man who once had been sitting on a Nimbus two-thousand and one was now nothing more than a quacking duck. It was one of the beaters who had to pick him up before they took off into the pitch, allowing them enough time to help up Ron.

"Woah! Are you going to teach me that spell, Azalea? Is Ron gonna be alright, Harry?" 

"Piss off Colin!" The potter children yelled in anger as they raced Ron off to Hagrid's hut. The four students ducked behind a wall as the door swung open.

"I could loan you one of my signed copies if you want!" Lockhart's voice rang out as Hagrid helped him out the door. "Or maybe I could-"

"Look, I mean yeh no harm but yeh bes' be goin'." Hagrid rushed the male out and not long after noticed the kids. "Well, Blimey Harry! It's bin a while since I've seen yer faces. Come in, I'll help yeh all with tha' mess yeh've gotten yourself inter. Oh? why yeh must be little azalea potter, I haven' seen her since she was a little baby. Merlin, tha' seems like ages ago. Well come inside, don' be strangers."

Azalea's eyes widened at the half-giant, being in total awe of everything. Was he correct in saying they've met before? Something about this man was faintly familiar. Following Harry inside, Azalea and Hermione sat down Ron before Hagrid gave him a bucket.

"So, why are yeh all here today? who did Ron here try an' curse this time?" He asked, sitting down as Harry looked over.

"Malfoy called Hermione something and Ron tried defending her," Harry explained as Azalea rolled her eyes. 

"That Blonde Twat called her a Mudblood. The same thing he called our mother, Harry. Don't dance around it like we are in the theater." She muttered as Hagrid almost dropped his tea. 

"He didn't!"

"He did..."Hermione said faintly, breaking a soft smile when Azalea took off the Jumper she was wearing, thankful for the Queens T-shirt underneath as Hermione thanked her. "I don't really know what it means but it was rude and nasty sounding."

"Pureblood supremacists like...Malfoy and his family, often use the word Mudblood to refer to someone with...dirty blood, or...Muggle Borns. I hate the insult. Because Muggle-borns are the most wonderful people. My mother is Muggle Born." Azalea explained as Ron nodded. 

"They think they are better than everyone because they come from all wizarding families. Pureblood they call it." Ron scoffed before hurling up another slug.

"Ron, you are a Pureblood. Just..they refer to your family as Blood traitors. Those who don't follow strict pureblood traditions." She leaned back, sighing as Hermione frowned. "Our father, James Potter, is a pureblood. He broke tradition by making friends with two half-bloods and a blood traitor, as well as marrying my mother. He is the second strongest man I know."

"'s all rubbish. Dirty blood. I'm glad yeh tried ter curse 'im Ronald. 's a brave thing yeh did."Hagrid said as Ron chuckled. 

"Azalea turned Flint into a duck.."He was exhausted, shifting the focus to her as she smiled.

"Learned it from My uncle Sirius. He was a-" Azalea was cut off when her brother started a new conversation. Letting out a sigh, Azalea got up and left the hut, laying in the grass as a silhouette appeared above her.

"May I?" Hermione asked as Azalea nodded, causing her to sit next to her. "It was..rather brave what you did back there. Cursing your own housemates for us? Not every witch or wizard would do that."

"Hey, what can I say? I hate them more than you realize. Hearing them talk shit about you....about people like you, like my mum." Letting out a sigh, Azalea closed her eyes and just laid there. "I take my name with pride. I'm named after someone who never stood back and took shit from people, and I will not do that on his name."

"Well...I'm glad we can trust and depend on you." Hermione smiled down at her. Azalea sat up and chuckled. 

"I am just doing my job, Princess. Besides, you are my brother's friend. I would die for you guys."

"Please don't? I wouldn't want anyone mad at me for your death." She explained before looking down at the quidditch jumper she was wearing. "You should um...take this back-"

"Keep it."

"What?" Hermione blinked a few times before she turned her head to her. "Did you just...give me your quidditch jumper?"

"And you'll get my jumper with Potter on it when I make the team next year. Because screw Flint!" She laughed, falling back into the grass as she sighed. "Best be heading back to the castle. Dinner should be soon and I want to see if I can roast some duck before I get down there." She snickered.

Standing up, the two made their way back towards the castle knowing Harry and Ron would be fine. They had each other, and Hagrid could keep watch of them for a few. 

" _Come...come to me...Obey the Heir's wishes....come with me to the chambers below..._ "

Azalea whipped her head around as she stopped. The voice. Why now of all times did it have to come back? "Hermione do you...hear that?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Hear what?" She asked, stopping her explanation of a muggle book series. 

"...Nothing, sorry I must be tired. We've been walking for ages, best we all be heading down to dinner just..give me a moment to change." Azalea excused herself, cutting off Hermione as she made a sharp turn down the hallway down into the dungeons. 

Slipping inside the common room, Azalea saw Draco trying to calm down an angry Flint. 

"You think it's fucking funny to turn people into ducks, Potter?!" 

"Yeah, it's a circus up in here." She joked, taking a bow as Flint rolled his eyes. 

"No wonder she's so crazy, her ol crackpot of a father named her after a murder." He laughed, which in turn caused the others to join in. Azalea's blood began to boil, but she kept her head as she took down her wand. 

"Ah yes, but if we are the subject of murder, do you know how many ways, muggle ways that is, a woman can murder a man twice her height? I think your mother would know that." Azalea asked, hearing Oo's coming from the common room. "Or would that be your Aunt Bella, Draco? How is she doing rotting in that cell of hers?"

"I-How do you-" "Oh please, everyone knows your old man and family worked for Voldemort, though I guess being that low in the food chain does cause you to be in need of a little risk? Huh?" She waited to see if he had any more to say before she flipped him off and left. It was hard enough dealing with him, but his posy of friends was just flat out annoying to her.

Changing into her uniform, Azalea picked up the diary and began writing. ' _Dear Tom. Today Malfoy called my friend a Mudblood, so I turned his team captain into a duck. I keep hearing whispers in the walls of Hogwarts...it would be nice if I had some info on the situation. It spoke of a chamber. Does it mean the one you want me to find? Please write back or give me a sign_.' She sighed, leaning back as she felt a strange sensation occur. Her body almost didn't feel hers, and the world was fading in and out. 

Stranges noises were heard as Azalea found herself almost trapped in a dark box. Adjusting her eyes, she saw a boy around Tom's age, standing in a doorway.

"Hey! Hey, where am I?" She called, racing towards him as he seemed only to be getting further and further away. "Hey wait, please talk to me!"

" _Oh look, it's the boy who lived, Harry Potter!_ " Voices echoed praises to her older brother, causing her to stop and look around. 

" _Who is she?_ "

" _The Spare no less, In case the boy is to die she'll be his replacement_." A deeper voice said as Azalea frowned. 

"No..No I'm Azalea Potter! I'm not my brother please, stop saying that!" She cried, but the voices only got louder.

" _I heard she's not even a potter_." " _I heard she's the child that murder never wanted, a child, not even her father can stand to look at_." " _A monster, that one is_." 

The words kept growing louder. _Monster. Danger. **Spare**_. All ringing out in her skull as Azalea felt herself sinking. 

"Stop please...please I'm not him please.." She choked out, trying to scrub away the tears in her eyes as she looked up. She felt like she was in a pit with nowhere else to go. "Somebody..anybody?" She cried out as faces began appearing.

" _You really think I cared about you? **Your brother** is who I want._" Ginny's voice echoed as Azalea felt a stab through her heart. 

" _Pathetic she is, Merlin she's even lucky we let her come along today_." " _All Harry's idea had to keep up **his supportive big brother look**._" The twins seemed to come next, dancing around her as Azalea curled up into a ball.

" _How could she do this...hurt someone **like me** after telling me all that stuff_?" Hermione's voice rang out as Azalea began sobbing. The words cut her like knives because none were true yet nobody was listening to her. Just like always.

"Make it stop...make it stop.."Azalea had never felt this raw before. As if she had never cried this much in her life. 

She looked up to see Her parent's faces, trying to reach for them. "Mum...dad please.."

" _Our daughter?_ _Slytherin_?" 

" _She'll turn out to be just like **them**_." James's voice was harsh as a cloud of green smoke appeared in the sky. A skull was formed and a snake trailed its way out. It shook her to the core as Azalea stood up. Turning around, she saw a mirror.

Staring into it, Azalea saw herself with her hair tied back. Her outfit was ripped jeans and a black button-up with her tie thrown around her neck. Scars seemed to litter her body but one thing was clear. The reflection held a Dark Mark on her forearm.

"Hello, Azalea." The reflection reached through and took hold of her tie. "What are you running from?"

"Stop...stop I'm not evil!"

"Oh...but isn't it true no good wizard came from Slytherin?" She mocked, pulling her close with a smile. That was when Azalea saw Tom standing behind her. Helping her from the grasp of the mirror, Azalea turned to him and began sobbing. 

"Tom...Tom please, I can't escape this..please I can't." She was begging at this point. Azalea needed a way out before she passed out. "Help me please.."

"I would but it won't be easy. I need something on my part.." He took her hand and sighed. The girl was in tears as she raced forwards and hugged the figure.

"Please...I'll do anything just make it stop.." She begged as Tom's face curled into a smirk. 

"Anything, you say?" He hummed, chuckling as he closed his eyes. "I do need one favor..but _Anything will do_."


	8. Chapter 8:First Act of the Night

October's cold winds seemed to sweep the castle and Azalea only found herself less and less motivated to finish her work. Sure, it was easy to finish and she did it before class but it was draining. With that and the voices from the walls, the potter seemed to find herself in worse and worse condition.

Could only she hear the voices? The cries of anguish as they seemed to plead to be fed echoing in her head night after night. Why her? Why did she have to feed their raging hunger? Everything was confusing and she found herself having patches of her memories gone. Though one thing was sure, it was Halloween, the night she almost didn't exist.

As the students prepared for their Halloween feasts, Azalea picked apart a pumpkin pie, eating only the filling and cream. The Great hall seemed to be drowned out in the muttering, causing her to try and drown them out with the mixtape her uncle had left for her before he left.

Clicking in the cassette tape, Azalea left the great hall and made her way down the halls. It's better now that she go and investigate the voices. Though as "Smells like Teen Spirit" played in her ears, Azalea found comfort in knowing she could at least listen to her uncle's playlist one last time.

With the halls bare and empty, Azalea slipped up into the girl's bathroom, running her hands along the edge of the sinks. "..So..you want me to open this, Tom?" She muttered, pausing her track and lowered her headphone, staring at the mirror to see how pale she was.

Tracing her skin, it felt cold as the stone floors that held up the Slytherin common room. Her birthday would be soon, and she only wished those stone floors not be the only thing she met when she got back from class. But a band of warm smiles and joyous laughter that once used to fill the Potter home before Sirius was taken for a crime he never committed.

Her birthday never felt the same after that, and for the past three years, nothing ever did feel the same. Her brother seemed to ignore her in favor of some legacy he must live up to, her parents took more time working with helping rebuild some organization they worked at, though never truly told her or her brother about it. The constant drop-off at their Aunt and Uncle's house drained her, not knowing the next time she would see them.

She wanted some change. Azalea needed to rebuild herself in her newfound home but with no ledge to grab onto it was like trying to find her way in the dark with nothing but the fleeting spotlight of her brother. Her eyes dropped onto the sink she was standing over, squeezing the edges tightly as she shook her head. She had to stay strong, for she was a Potter, and no Potter had been weak like she was now.

Turning on the faucet, Azalea pulled her hair up into a messy bun before splashing the warm water onto her face. She needed to pull herself together, nothing bad was going to happen, she was sure of it.

Picking her head up and turning off the water, Azalea felt Tom's presence again, almost taunting her. She could see his figure in the mirror and it caused her to snap, taking the bottle of ink she was now forced to carry in order to answer Tom's calls from the diary. As the small bottle shattered on the wall, Azalea heard a small stumbling behind her, causing her to turn around and become face to face with Anastasia, who was wearing an oversized version of a Slytherin jumper that seemed to be owned by someone else.

"Azalea? Are you alright, I heard a...crash." She trailed off at the sight of the ink running down the wall. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just...today is not a good day." She brushed off, turning back the mirror as she saw Tom was gone, letting out a thankful sigh.

"Is it because...today was the day you almost died?"

Silence fell in the bathroom as Azalea turned to Anastasia, though didn't respond. It was bad enough to only be known from the legend of the Potters who survived the Dark Lord but bringing it up only made it worse.

"I'm fine. I'll see you back at the dormitory, alright?" She finally said as a familiar voice came back to haunt her.

_'Her blood...I crave her blood..'_

Shut up. She shook her head and watched as Anastasia walked out after saying a quick goodbye. From there, Azalea would have the night to herself. Walking back through the hall, she could tell it was draining midway through the mighty feast, meaning she would be alone in her thoughts.

Though it seemed her thoughts did go black, sending her back to that void in which she had heard such nasty comments about her. It always seemed to happen and she would end up back in bed, but this time she knew where she was in the void.

Walking up to the dark shadow of the Potter house, Azalea could tell what night this was. October 31, 1990. Tracing her fingers over the brick wall outside a house that seemed like only a memory, she watched as two ministry officials apparate in down the street.

"Are you sure we are making the right decision?" One, his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and his emerald cloak flowing in the rainy night, asked as they made their way down the road.

"I'm sure it. Only a Member of the House of Black would commit such a crime against a member of the Order." The other, a taller man with a thick golden beard replied. "To kill his own friend...and 12 muggles? I don't understand why the Ministry let him walk free for so long."

"But there is no evidence saying he did, we can't arrest and send an innocent man to Azkaban." The Thinner man protested, trying to block his path.

"Parker someone has to take the blame for the crime. And we can't exactly punish a dead man now can we?" The other said, shoving past him as he continued.

Azalea watched as the two men passed her, making their way up towards the door. She seemed to pass through a wall inside, watching a nine-year-old girl play with her uncle in the living room. She was dressed in his jacket, one that barely even fit her but she still wore it because it brought her comfort. Her uncle was on his knee, wearing a silver tee and jeans that the little girl said made him a royal knight of the court.

"There you cub, now, what say we go visit your mum in the kitchen while your dad gets Harry into his old quidditch uniform? I know Uncle Moony is coming over soon, and once he is, we'll all watch some tv and have a bit of fun." As Azalea got a better look, she couldn't help but get choked up. Seeing her uncle Sirius after what felt like ages always did that to her.

"That sounds amazing! Could you and uncle moony stay though? He promised he would tell me the story about dragons and how you tried to tame one once." Azalea turned her gaze to the little girl, almost staring down at her younger self with a knowing look of what was to happen.

The knocking at the door began as Sirius listed the younger Azalea into his arms, smiling for a moment before it fell. "That's strange...Remus said he couldn't apparate where he was..."

"Don't open the door." Azalea, now holding back tears as she walked to stand in the way of her uncle. "Please don't open that door, I...I can't do this alone."

As if she was a ghost, Sirius walked straight through her, still holding the giggling girl in his arms as he opened the door. "Ian? What seems to be the problem?"

"Please Sirius, I can't do this, close the door. Please don't go." Azalea's voice got a bit louder as if pleading with the universe to change the end of the story. To undo what has been done.

"Sirius Black, it would be better if you...put the child down.." Ian Gizwald replied as he drew his wand, though his hand hung by his side.

"Stop it! Don't take my uncle you fifthly crook." Azalea watched her uncle set her down and her parents stepped into the room.

"Sirius? Is everything alright?" James called as Sirius watched Ian carefully before he found his hands were in cuffs.

"What's the meaning of this Ian?" "For the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 unnamed muggles, Sirius Orion Black you are under arrest. You will be transported to Azkaban Prison by the dawn of the first." Ian repeated as Parker looked almost sorry for this to happen.

"Help him! You know he's innocent you could've helped him." Azalea seemed to walk up to Parker, grabbing at his collar but it did not affect him. She turned back to her younger self, who was holding back tears and still wearing that coat her uncle gave her.

"Azalea, you stay strong. Protect your brother and family for me alright? I'll be back before you know it." He promised, kissing her forehead, slipping a necklace onto her neck, which held a ring that held the word Mischief.

"Uncle...Padfoot?" She whispered as Sirius was dragged away. James tried to rush after but it was no use, the three had apparated away and were gone from the driveway. Replaced was Remus, who looked confused why Azalea was sobbing in the doorway.

"Dear...why are you crying?" He asked, lifting the nine-year-old into his arms as he held her close, noticing the entire family was crying. "Where is Sirius...?"

Azalea reached out to her younger face, finding the power to wipe away the tears as she held it while also not. "He'll be okay...Uncle Sirius will come back...dad is fighting so hard with mom to get him home." She whispered, feeling pulled out of the house and out of the darkness.

Azalea found herself in a new hall, picking up her head as she let out a silent sob. She couldn't be strong as he asked of her to be. Looking down at her hand, she noticed two large gashes along with the centers of her palms, wondering when they got there as she quickly made her way towards the infirmary. She must have cut herself when she threw the ink, having such a tight grip.

But as she made her way down the hall, she heard murmurs from other students. Following the crowd, Azalea found a message written on the wall in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware._

Chambers of Secret? Heir? Nothing made any sense to her right now, just wanting the pain in her hands to be treated.

"She's been Petrified, Mr.Flich. Not dead." Dumbledore repeated as the man continued to weep over the cat hanging below the words.

"Him! He needs to be punished!" Flich cried, pointing towards Harry and his friends. Azalea pushed through the crowds as she stood next to her brother, almost defending him.

"My brother has been in detention with most of the evening. There's no way he could've petrified your stupid flea baby." Azalea snapped as Hermione looked down at her hand and frowned.

"Az...your bleeding from your hands." She muttered as she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine.."

"You four may go. Be careful and head straight to bed." Dumbledore responded as Azalea nodded swiftly and went on her way, though was stopped by a very concerned-looking Ginny.

"Azalea? Are you alright?" She asked, taking her hand as the Slytherin girl let out a sigh.

"Today is...a rough day for me," Azalea said as the twins walked up beside Ginny. "Three years ago today, my uncle was wrongly accused and sent to Azkaban. Eleven years ago I almost didn't exist. It's not a pleasant day..."

"Well...I know we can't do much to cheer you up on that, but we heard from Harry your birthday is in three days. So Mum sent your gift early." Ginny said, holding out a small box while Fred and George each held out their own.

"You...You guys..." She chuckled, not knowing how to take the boxes with her bleeding hand she just shook her head. "You didn't have to. My birthday isn't something I usually...celebrate."

Fred passed his box off to George as he frowned. Taking her hand, he wrapped it with a fresh bandage before working on the other. "Shame really, you should celebrate your birthday more often. I'll try and convince Wood to let you join us in the quidditch tent on your birthday."

"You..have a match on my birthday?" She repeated as George nodded.

"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match on the third, your parents should be there so you can all celebrate together." George didn't understand why her face fell, or why she pulled her hands from Fred so quickly.

"Brilliant..." She muttered, letting the boxes be set into her arms before the three Weasleys smiled at her. Ginny hugged her first, kissing her cheek before racing off to the Gryffindor tower. George followed after, giving a long hug before ruffling her hair and following after Ginny, leaving Fred alone to hug Azalea.

"I'm sorry you don't get to properly spend your birthday with family, but I hope this makes up for it." He whispered, squeezing her before he raced after his brother and sister.

Azalea stood there for another moment before shaking her head, almost feeling like they thought of her more of a sibling than Harry did. Pushing on, she made her way back to her dorm, to which she found Anastasia asleep in her bed, curled up with letters falling off her bed.

Sitting on her bed, she opened the presents one by one. From Molly, a handknit sweater in green with a large silver A on it and butterbeer bites. From Ginny, a couple of chocolate bars and a new hat to match the one her mother often wore. George and Fred bought her two new jackets to wear around, made with real dragonhide. Each gift was nice and set in a drawer, though Azalea's mind kept going back to the nightmare.

Her Uncle's words were ingrained in her mind. Protect Harry. No matter the cost, she would do that to make him happy. To make sure his words never went unheard again.

"Friends...are they?" Tom's voice rang out as Azalea looked up from her hands, glancing towards the faint figure in the corner.

"What does it matter to you?" She asked, lowering her hands as she frowned. "..what happened to Mrs.Norris? Why was there writing on the wall?"

"The Chamber, something that will further the task I gave you, has been opened finally. You must trust me, Azalea. I mean no harm to you...or your friends." He said, his hand tracing the dresser as Azalea huffed.

"This all is just the beginning of your plan, isn't it?" She asked, looking over as she raised her wounded hand. "Was that...my blood?"

"No Azalea, it was not blood. I would never make you spill blood for this plan. Your hand was hurt from the glass that broke. Now get some rest...you have a long day tomorrow." His voice drifted off as Azalea's head hit the pillow, the world flickering out like the flame of the candle lighting the room. Tomorrow was indeed a long day...though she never expected this task to go this far.

**Author's Note:**

> (This Story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name)


End file.
